


When Insanity Overpowers

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Eren needs to chill, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mild Gore, Protective Eren Yeager, Sly Armin, Traitors Eren and Armin, Yandere Eren Yeager, evil Armin, srsly tho Eren really needs to chill, this one shot was supposed to be a little drabble lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Armin stopped in his tracks, turning to Levi one last time. There was that grin again; so insane and twisted. "If you make one false move, I'll kill you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I DIDN'T INTEND TO MAKE THIS A LONG ONE-SHOT! MY HAND J-JUST SLIPPED! *runs away*
> 
> Also, look at this amazing [artwork](http://pinkheichou.tumblr.com/post/152777049421/when-i-saw-this-art-made-by-levichiieru-and-the) made by [levichiieru](http://www.levichiieru.tumblr.com). This one-shot was inspired by their art.
> 
> One thing ahead: In this fic, Armin doesn't become evil because of Bertholdt's memories. That's something I don't approve of. Be aware that Armin's character is really twisted and dark-minded in this story. That was my intention.

One might not think that at first, but there had been something changing in Eren and Armin’s mind.

When Eren came back from the basement, the first thing Armin got to hear from him was something he hadn't expected at all. Seven little words, but sounded so powerful in Armin’s ears. Eren had said,

“There are no good or bad people.”

This world didn't have neither good nor bad people…

After finding out the truth about the Titans and the reason why they were caged by walls, Armin had unexpectedly suffered from a mental breakdown one day. It was Eren who had been by his side and prevented Armin from losing his mind completely.

Not only that the blond had to carry on the duty of being a Titan shifter from now on, it was too much for him after the newest discoveries.

All he had wanted was to explore the outside world.

The outside world…

Together with Eren…

Yes, that was what he wanted. This, and nothing else.

When he talked to Eren about it, they had a really intense conversation and Armin had to use some manipulative methods to make it clear to Eren that his own goal would be the best for both. By the end, Eren was convinced.

_‘Let us run away. Let us escape from these walls and live a life beyond war and people who attack their own species. Beyond the places where mankind was threatened by Titans. We can go really far away and enjoy life there; together, alone, in peace. Eren, please. I’m sick of this. I want to explore the world with you, but without having to fear to be killed by either Titans or by humans living outside the walls.’_

Eren liked that idea and together they wanted to slowly but certainly leave the Survey Corps behind and handle everything on their own.

Armin’s top priority has become to leave the walls safely, and Eren’s was to protect Armin by all means and support him in his plans. Together they wanted to fulfill their dream of seeing the ocean.

Even if that meant that other people, other soldiers had to die. Eren taught Armin how to handle his Titan form and it really seemed that the little blond was making progress in controlling his Titan fully. During their missions, they pretended to fight for humanity and mankind within the walls. Eren and Armin obeyed orders from Commander Hanji and Captain Levi, but inwardly they had other plans in mind. They didn't care about the Survey Corps anymore, they didn't care who of their comrades died or didn't die. Hell, they didn't even care anymore whether they could have prevented the deaths of soldiers.

Whenever one of their missions was announced fulfilled, Eren would approach Armin while still being on the battlefield to praise him and give him a peck on his lips as he would whisper into his ear how closer they got to their goal. And Armin would only approve and come up with better – bigger – plans on how to proceed. How to betray the Survey Corps in order to escape from this living hell.

At some point they had even accepted the fact that they were ready to kill if it was necessary. Transforming into a Titan, they then would eliminate every hindrance that would get into their way.

Sometimes Eren and Armin would practice in the forest; practice and find ways to deal with every possible scenario that they would come across, but every time they searched for ways on how to fight so that their chances to die were as low as possible.

No one of the Survey Corps suspected anything. No one realized how much Eren and Armin had changed. No one would guess that either of them (or both) wouldn’t hesitate to betray humanity and kill.

Armin found this justified. After all, right now they were living and fighting in hell where a useless war was taking place. Escaping from it, no matter what it’d take, was only humanly reasonable.

And Eren agreed with Armin. He took the words staight from the horse’s mouth. Believed in them and followed his lover’s goals.

Together they would reach a life like paradise.

But then there was Levi.

Levi who could demolish Eren and Armin’s plans in an instant because he’d witnessed too much. Witnessed and heard too much.

First it was Armin’s many secret transformations he found out about while he himself was practicing in the forest around the same as Armin. Then, when he had wanted to check on both of them in the basement, he coincidentally eavesdropped a conversation he actually shouldn’t have listened to.

Not him and basically no one else.

“You know what we have to do, Eren,” Armin had said to Eren, sounding dead serious and emotionless, “We will stick to our plan. One day, we’ll get rid of this and of them.”

“Even if I’m trusting you, how can you be so sure about it? Armin, I don’t want to see you close to death ever again.” Eren’s voice was insecure, worry trailing in his voice.

“We’ve talked about everything. Soon, we’ll be gone. We will leave humanity behind and seek our own beautiful life. That’s all I want. With you. I know it won’t be as easy as that because there are some people who will be against this… But you and I know what we have to do in that case. Don’t hesitate to kill, Eren. I love you and I don’t want to see you die in front of my eyes. Promise me that you won’t die. I won’t allow you that.”

At that moment, Levi – hidden in a dark place next to the wall that ended in the basement bars on the opposite side – had almost revealed his presence to them. Because of his sudden and abrupt movements that were caused unwillingly, he had almost shifted his body to the side that much that his gear woud have hit against the wall and thus elicit a loud noise. Almost, though. Coming from a mission and being confronted with this was surely too much, even for someone like Levi. His brows knitted to a deep frown, teeth clenched, and nails digged achingly into the flesh of his palm.

Witnessing how Survey Corps’ greatest weapons, Eren and Armin, had already changed minds and made plans about an escape was the worst. One of the worst things that could ever happen.

“You told me that there are no good or bad people,” Armin went on, voice sooth but oh how ambiguous he sounded. There was a reason why Armin spoke softly. “So what we’ll have to do is not wrong, Eren. Remember why we’re doing all this.”

“You’re right.” Eren’s voice was empty, no emotions, except for blind rage and love lingering inside him that would boiling up when he was fighting. The things hee did: fighting, killing, surviving; all these were for a reason.

And that reason was his trigger to live for something.

“Armin, I won’t die that fast and easily. I promise you. And I’ll bring us beyond the walls and the places that are occupied by disgusting humans. In our own little world, we will spent time together and live until we’ve grown old. I’ll do everything for you. For us.”

Levi’s mind snapped and he could barely hold back ramming his fist into the wall behind him.

~~~

Levi stood in the middle of his office, arms crossed as he waited for the person he had told an hour ago to visit him later.

He was prepared for everything. 3DMG put on his belt, enough blades with him, mentally prepared for everything. If it were to escalate, Levi would just need one swift movement to slice—”

“Captain?” A knock on his closed door and the muffled voice behind it brought Levi back to reality. That voice came from the person he wanted to see here right now.

“Come in.” he growled harshly, making efforts to hold his furious anger back.

There was no reason to rage, though. Levi knew that all he needed to do was to do his duty if it turned out to be a serious threat to the Survey Corps.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Armin came in, his expression so innocent and his tone just the same. Looking at him and the way he wore a pure expression, no one would ever guess that, deep down in his mind, Armin was twisted and sly. That little guy was all that would be necessary to kill a whole nation. Not his physical but his psychic strength was so threatening about him.

“Come in and close the fucking door.” Levi’s tone dropped more and more snappish with each passing second, while his mind told him in a mantra to just draw his blade and—

“Why am I here, sir?” Armin asked, calm.

There was a glare plastered on Levi’s face as he narrowed his eyes, pushing out through gritted teeth, “Today is the day you’ll get killed,” Straightforward and without mercy, “by me.”

Armin’s eyes widened slightly, his face twisting to appalling shock. “W-Why?” His voice quivered, same with his bottom lip. Oh how deceitful Armin could be; pretending and acting so well. If Levi didn't know it any better, he’d fall into this trap for sure.

One hand was already lifted to grab the sword, fingers enclosed the handle tightly as the sound of blade being pulled our from the 3DMG filled the room. “You want to betray the Survey Corps and flee from the inner walls to reach the outside world? And for that you would even go that far as to kill people, no, kill your comrades and superiors?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Armin claimed, appearing innocent when in fact he was guilt in person. He did it so well. Pretending to be guiltless and innocent, as in not knowing what Levi was talking about.

“That’s fucked up and wrong on so many levels.” The sword was drawn out, laying firm and tight in Levi’s grip. “You heard the thing, too, that I once said in court. If it happens that Eren loses his control, I won’t hesitate to kill him. Same goes for you, Arlert. You might not have lost control while being in Titan form, but who said my words don't apply to loss of mental control?”

“C-Captain, please…” Armin whispered, seeming scared, “I don’t know what you are talking about, but I’m not that kind of person! I didn't do anything wrong. I-I didn't…  I have no intention to do the things you asserted just now. I’m a soldier sworn to sacrifice for the sake of mankind!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Levi spat, scowling viciously. If only glares could kill… “I've found out about your plans long time ago. You can’t fool me.” The blade rose and Levi watched Armin closely. His eyes were drawn to his face, which Armin had lowered at the moment. He needed to make sure that the blond wouldn’t turn into a Titan any second. “I don’t know when exactly you changed. But it'd have been better for you if that hadn't happened. Even worse that you dragged Eren into this, too. I have to kill both of you. You two have become no more than traitors.”

Levi’s hand that held the sword halted, his whole body stilled to the little sound that came out from Armin’s lips. It was a chuckle. No, he was cackling madly; insanity having overcome Armin now.

When he raised his head, there was a distorted grin spread across Armin’s face, eyed widened insanely as the laughter grew. Levi was paralyzed and frozen in place. No muscle of his wanted to move. Just one move and his blade would penetrate and pierce through Armin’s throat and slice his head off his body. “So what if you think that?!” he exclaimed, loud and crazy. “Do you listen to yourself? Do you even know how dumb you sound like right now?! ‘Armin wants to betray us.’ Poor Captain. Who exactly would believe you? Your precious Erwin? Oh, wait… he’s dead.” Armin giggled again.

Levi had his glare intensified, though there weren’t any words forming in his throat to be vocalized.

“And it’s your fault that he is dead.” Armin continued, and Levi stiffened even more, a dull pain stung in his chest. Armin’s hand reached up to Levi’s cheek, caressing it dangerously softly. “You let him die and saved my life instead. Wasn't Erwin important to you? You betrayed him by killing him and now you’re talking about how I’m betraying you all? You’re so sly, Captain.”

For some reason the pace of Levi’s heart quickened and he had troubles controlling his mind and body, ordering the latter to fucking move his hand and kill Armin already, but nothing happened. “Erwin is better off dead.” Levi explained, though he himself didn't quite grasp why he was giving an explanation. This had nothing to do with Armin. “My personal feelings led me to make this decision.”

There was a faked, pitiful smirk on Armin’s face and one hand fisted his own blond locks, close to tug and tear at them. “It’s your fault that everything came this far.”

As if it was magic, Levi regained his senses and his arm was willing to move as demanded. “It isn’t my fault. Now die.”

Before his blade came any close to Armin’s body, both of them were interrupted by a knock on the door and the intruder opened it without awaiting an answer coming from Levi.

It was Eren. “Captain Levi?” His head popped up from behind the door, eyes not meeting with Levi’s yet. Armin lowered his hand and his expression altered, relaxing, though the madness in his eyes didn't vanish. Seconds passed before Eren rose his head and it was horrifying for Levi to see Eren as emotionless and dangerously quiet as this.

Because it meant that Eren hid his true face and Levi was sure it wasn't any better than Armin’s.

“Oh, Armin. You’re here, too.” Eren said nonchalantly, seeming indifferent as he walked up to the blond. “What are you doing here?”

No matter how good of a liar Eren was, Levi could figure out that Eren was just playing an act. The brunet probably knew about this all along. Of course Armin would tell him that he’d have a meeting with the Captain.

It shocked and surprised Levi once more how fast and well Armin was able to change his attitude. Because now he had put on a purely innocent expression, eyes glistening in tears.

What the…?

“Captain Levi said he wants to kill me because I’m a bad person.” His voice was high-pitched, sounding like a child, eyes big. “But I’m not a bad person. Right, Eren?”

Eren looked at Armin for a long while before he turned to Levi, expression faltering to madness. “Captain Levi said what? You wanted to kill my Armin?” An arm wound over Armin’s shoulders and Eren drew his boyfriend close to him, protecting him. “That was a big mistake of you, Captain. Now I have to—”

From one second to the other, Levi had his sword risen next to Eren’s neck, the sharp blade almost grazing his skin; so threatingly close. “Quit playing around. It’s better that both of you are here. Now I can end you two at the same time because now I won’t have to waste much time to find you before I can kill you, too, Eren.”

To this, a smirk crept onto Eren’s face and he was looking at his Captain with just the same insane expression as Armin had just now.

Suddenly, Eren suddenly shifted his upper body to the side until a part of his neck was pierced by Levi’s blade. The metal stuck inches deep inside Eren’s flesh, blood drawing out from the wound, trickling down his throat and collarbone. “Oops,” Eren said, laughing madly, “how clumsy of me. Watch out, Captain. I might turn into a Titan.” It was hard not to notice how Eren was playing with Levi, teasing him but at the same time he was giving him a death threat.

_Hurt Armin and I will end you._

Levi didn't move; didn't retreat his sword. He was breathing hard through ground teeth, containing his feelings that wanted to burst out. His mind had occupied one thought, and that one thought only: _Kill them. Kill them. Kill them! For the sake of the Survey Corps, just kill them!_

“What now, Captain?” Eren cooed, that big smirk taking more than half of his face, eyes glooming in lunacy, “Do you want to kill me?”

This was the moment Armin raised one hand, bringing the middle knuckle of his pointer finger close to his mouth. That was the spot he would always bite to shift into a Titan. There the skin was easy to penetrated with his teeth and without much efforts. A grin ghosted around his lips as well, and this was when Levi realized…

He was fucked. So utterly and badly fucked.

“If you dare kill us, we’ll turn into Titans before you can even count to one. Do you want that to happen, Captain?” Eren spoke slowly to stress how dead serious he was right now. “Look around you. You’re at a disadvantage. We’re inside a building. You know what that means, right? Once we’ve shifted, you’ll either be buried under heaps of rubble or trapped in between them. You can’t fight against us, unless we are in an open area. Hell, you can’t even use your maneuver gear to reach our necks and cut them off. How unfortunate…“ Eren bit his bottom lip hard in throbbing excitement and adrenaline, pushing his neck deeper into Levi’s blade. Deep but not deep enough to kill him. It made him so fucking high and thrilled being superior over his own superior. Having Captain Levi in his grips while he and Armin were in a position right now where only they were the ones who could decide over Levi’s fate. “It was a mistake of you to have found out about this. I don’t know how you did it, but it was a fatal mistake.”

Levi’s heart pounded hard inside his chest, insecurity and indecisiveness numbing him. He didn't know whether he should dare it or not. If he did and it will go right, the Survey Corps would be saved. If he failed and died, sooner or later more people would die because of Eren and Armin. His sword fidgeted in his hand; something that was so unfamiliar to him.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” Eren calling him by his name sounded so weird. His grin and the insanity shining on his face added up on it. “Do it already. Try to kill us. Dare touch Armin and I’ll hurt you twice and thrice as much back.”

So close. Levi was so close to just hit his blade into their skulls, both at the same time, to finally end this sick game. Just one strike and they’d be…

“Wait, Eren,” Armin said all of a sudden, releasing from Eren’s arm that lay over his shoulder. “I have a better idea.”

Eren pulled his neck back from Levi’s sword, turning his head to Armin, his injury healing in the time being, but he couldn't do else than to switch his gaze back to Levi occasionally, observing his every move, since he couldn't trust him at all. “What is your idea, love?” Eren whispered soothingly, stroking Armin’s hair.

Not now but already before had Eren already abandoned everything else in this world, having only one person he cared about and set his eyes on. Armin.

Armin. Armin. Armin. Armin!

If Armin were to be in a crowd of people, Eren would find him, fade everyone else out and have his eyes fixated on the one and only person that mattered to him.

Even now he dedicated all his attention to his blond lover, caring what he had to say and inwardly there would always be that bestial sense that told him that Armin was to protect at all costs. Never ever again would Eren allow himself to see Armin on the verge of death.

“Let’s make a deal.” It came out of Armin’s mouth so casually.

Levi held his breath, furrowing his brows as he gave Armin a confused expression. Eren’s blood on Levi’s blade dropped down and painted the floor a crimson red, the low sound of drops hitting the surface echoing through Levi’s office.

“Help us escape from these walls.” Armin said, serious, a little smirk hinted.

“Never.” It came from Levi fast and determined. Now way would he help them in their plans!

“I wasn't even done talking.”

“Don’t fucking interrupt Armin when he’s talking. His opinion is more valid than yours or anyone else’s anyway.” This time it was Eren. He had one arm slung over Armin again, glaring at Levi in an examining way, following every movement and step he made. Though, the past few minutes Levi hadn't moved much at all.

“I don’t want to be here anymore.” Armin went on, growling, as though in pain. Fingers threaded into his hair again, he gripped some locks roughly. “This world is sick and I am part of it. I don‘t want to see anyone of you anymore! Stay away from me. Running away is the best option. You can’t understand that, Captain. The whole time you were just Erwin’s pathetic pet, following him and trusting him blindly. You don’t have a clue what it means to be in my place.”

Levi seemed to get gradually confused, not liking how things were going. He was silent, but all time ready to use his sword.

“Just help us escape. Tell the others a lie about our whereabouts and accompany us until we’re safely behind Titan territory. Having someone like you, able to kill many Titans quickly, with us is very helpful. Why on earth are you hesitating, huh?” Armin’s impatience grew and with that his tone rose as well. “Agree to this! Everything else would mean your death. Help us and we’ll leave the Survey Corps members be. Reject my deal and we’ll kill them all. Decide, Captain.” Armin’s voice was lurking. Sounded so fierce and devilish.

“Not having us in the Survey Corps anymore shouldn't be a problem, right?” Eren claimed, a wicked grin grazing his face. “We aren't obliged to stay here. And once you make that deal with Armin, it’ll be a win-win. So why the fuck are you debating? Don’t you even consider chosing the wrong option or else I’ll show you what it means to make the wrong decision.” he snapped crudely, looking at Levi with distaste.

Levi took one deep breath as he thought of how the next thing he was about to say would change everything and contained a high risk. He wouldn't forgive himself if it happened that Eren and Armin will kill soldiers because of him.

“Alright.” Levi said in a raspy voice. This sounded so surreal in his ears and for one second he even believed that he hadn't said anything at all. “You’ll have my support. But I swear if you two don’t stick to the deal, I’ll fucking—”

“Why do you think we won’t? It’s me who suggested you the deal, so I’ll keep my promise. Don’t worry, Captain. No reason to cause unnecessary drama.” Armin closed his eyes, a peaceful and content expression decorating his face.

“The day after tomorrow.” was all Eren added. But it was enough for Levi to understand. And then Eren was already making his way out of the office. Having reached the door, opening it, he flicked his head back, “Are you coming, Armin?”

Armin opened his eyes again and left as well. He stopped in his tracks, turning his body to Levi one last time. There was that grin again; so insane and twisted.

“If you make one false move, I’ll kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr! My username is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
